1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head suspension for supporting a magnetic head slider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 9 and 10, a conventional magnetic head suspension, disclosed for example in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 61-187070, is illustrated, the former figure being a top view and the latter a side view. Referring further to FIGS. 11 and 12, a tip end flexure portion shown in FIGS. 9, 10 is illustrated in an enlarged view, the former figure being a top view and the latter a side view. In each figure, designated at 1 is a magnetic head slider for recording information on a magnetic recording medium (not shown) and reading (reproducing) information recorded on the magnetic recording medium, 1a is a air bearing surface of the magnetic head slider 1 directed in a confronting relation with the magnetic recording medium, 2 is a load beam for exerting a predetermined load on the magnetic head slider 1 to push the magnetic head slider 1 against the magnetic recording medium, 3 is a flexure having one end fixed to the tip end of the load beam 2 and the other end protruding from the tip end of the load beam 2 and thereafter folded back to support the magnetic head slider 1, 4 is a mounting section provided on the other end of the flexure 3 at the center of same for mounting the magnetic head slider 1 by bonding, and 5 is a dimple provided on the mounting section 4 for making smooth the movement of the magnetic head slider 1.
Conventionally, in such a magnetic head suspension, for making smooth the movement of the magnetic head slider 1, the dimple 5 comprising a protrusion is provided on the mounting section 4 serving to bond the magnetic head slider 1 of the flexure 3, and the (tip end 5t) of the dimple 5 is formed on the side of the mounting section for closest to the load beam 2, i.e., so as to make contact with the beam 2.
In such a manner, the conventional magnetic head supsension includes the dimple on the flexure to make smooth the movement of the magnetic head slider. However, the protrusion of the mounting section for closest to the dimple is formed on the side of the load beam so as to make contact with the load beam, so that there is increased a distance between the top (tip end 5t) of the dimple protrusion and an air bearing surface of the magnetic head slider which causes unstable operation of the magnetic head slider. Thus, the conventional magnetic head suspension has a problem that the behavior of the magnetic head slider is unstable upon its flying and is liable to cause head crash.